custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Playing by the Rules (Barney
Playing by the Rules is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 3 released on July 2, 1995. Plot Antonio unintentionally ruins everyone's fun by insisting on playing every game by the rules, while Min feels like inventing imaginative (but unscientific) ways to play them. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Tart (Dante Basco) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Dracup (Grant George) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Reese (Lisa Ortiz) *Juno (Tim Proctor) *Ishtar (Cristina Pucelli) *Trafford (Sam Riegel) *Gail (Janet Veyts) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Little Red Caboose #Who Took the Cookies # # # # # #Everyone is Special #I Love You Trivia *Barney has the Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has the Season 2-3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has the Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume from "Barney Live! In New York City" is used. *The Barney voice from "On the Move" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Who's Who on the Choo-Choo?" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "A Very Special Delivery" is used. *The BJ costume from "Barney's Safety" is used. *The BJ voice from "I Can Be a Firefighter is used. *The musical arrangements from "Season 3" is used. *Tart wears a maroon t-shirt, blue jeans, and black loafers. *Shawn wears the same clothes in "Room for Everyone". *Antonio wears a black collar shirt, beige shorts, and white sneakers. *Tosha wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "On the Move". *Dracup wears a light blue collar t-shirt, beige pants, and brown loafers. *Carlos wears the same clothes in "Anyway, You Slice It". *Min wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Up We Go". *Reese wears a white shirt, white pants, and white shoes. And straight hair. *Juno wears a red collar t-shirt, a black jacket, blue jeans, and black loafers. *Ishtar wears a yellow sweater, pink pants, and red snekaers. And straight hair. *Trafford wears a dark green sweater, black jeans, and red sneakers. *Gail wears a pink sundress and pink Mary Janes. And a high ponytail. *This video will later be adapted to the Wimzie's House, "Be Yourself". *The original print (as well as Paramount/Nickelodeon print) is closed-captioned by The Caption Center WGBH Education Foundation. *The Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection print is closed-captioned by Captions Inc. Los Angeles. *The Hit Entertainment VHS/DVD print is closed-captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc. *The Liongate DVD print is closed-captioned by Captionmax. Quotes Quote 1: *(after the Little Red Caboose song, Barney comes to life) *Barney: Whoa! *Kids: Barney! (they hug him) *Barney: Hi, kids! How're ya doin'?! *Gail: Wasn't it fun being at the playground with all the kids?! *Barney: Oh, yes, Gail! I love to play with you! (giggles) *Reese: (offscreen) Guys! Guys! Not so loud! *Antonio: That sounds like Reese. *Reese: (comes down from the treehouse) I'm trying to read a book about Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Quote 2: *(after Barney, BJ, and the grownups take care of Baby Bop, the kids play earthlings and martians) *Kids: (as martians) Get the earthling! Get the earthling! *Min: (as the earthling) Martians, you'll never catch me! I'm too fast! I brought my bicycle to the solar system! (he runs off) *Tosha: (she stops) How could she get a bicycle in her suitcase!? (laughing) Min's so funny! (she runs off) *Shawn: (he stops) Oh, no! That means we will never catch him! (he runs off) *(Antonio walks slowly and humming) *(the others martians catch the earthling) *(Antonio stops and get very tired) *Antonio: Oh...this isn't good. The solar system the Sun and 8 planets. The bicycle wheels would just sink down and spin around like you were on a beach. *Min: Of course not. That will be too funny. *Antonio: Oh, yes. It's a scientific fact. You couldn't ride your bicycle to the solar system. *Min: Yes, I know. We were just playing. *Antonio: But it's not scientific. Science is science, c'mon! *(the rest of the kids come over) *(Gail groaning) *Gail: Hey!! Why are you spoiling all our fun today?!! *Antonio: I'm not spoiling a thing. *Carlos: Then how come we stopped laughing? *Min: Okay, okay, okay. Good thing I packed my balloon-mobile. It can bounce on any planet at different sizes. (she pretends to ride on her balloon-mobile and imitates bouncing sounds) *Shawn: (laughing) That's funny, Antonio. *Tosha: Now we'll never catch her now. She's got her balloon-mobile. *Antonio: I'm not playing. Balloon-mobiles do not exist. *Min: Antonio, it's just for fun. *Barney: (opens the door) Kids, kids! Not so loud! *Gail: Oh, sorry, Barney! *Carlos: Yeah, we don't wanna make a peep. *Barney: Shh. Baby Bop's asleep. BJ, the grownups, and I are trying our best to take care of Baby Bop because she has a tummy-ache. *Shawn: But we're playing a great game! *Barney: Well, I set up a nice, quiet game for you kids in the classroom. *Shawn: Oh, can you tell us?! *Barney: Well, it's called number bingo! *All (except Antonio and Min): YAAAAAAAAY!!! *Min: You know what, Antonio? *Antonio: What? *Min: Martians play bingo. *Antonio: Of course not. *Min: Yes, they do. They call it "gobing". That's why "bingo" said it backwards. *Tosha: You're funny, Min! *Min: C'mon, let's go! *(all come inside the classroom with Barney except Antonio) *Antonio: Well, I know they do not play bingo on the solar system. (he comes inside the classroom) Quote 3: *(we see Barney and the kids at the table playing number bingo) *Barney: All right. Whoever has the... (he holds up a card with the number 10) ...number 10 should put a token on it. *(Min puts the token in the wrong spot) *Min: Ahhh! Gobing! *Antonio: Already!? Lemme see that! Hey!! You put your token in the wrong spot. So why did you shout "gobing"?!? *Min: I'm playing backwards. Gobing, gobing, gobing! *Antonio: B-but that's not the way it's played. *Barney: According to the rules, Antonio's right. *Min: Antonio is fun about lots of things but...it's fun to play backwards. *Barney: Then you should vote how you want to play it. *Shawn: I vote we follow the rules. *Gail: I vote we play for fun. *Tosha: Me, too. *Carlos: Me, three. *Baby Bop: (wakes up) Ahhh! Excuse me! Excuse me! *Barney: Oh, we're sorry, Baby Bop. Did we wake you up? *Baby Bop: I had a dream that the bingo hall is crowded. And every time I asked people to move in a polite way, they would yell "gobing". *Barney: Please go back to sleep. You must having a tummy-ache. *Baby Bop: I know. *Barney: So we'll all try to be as quite as mice, won't we? *Carlos: Yeah. We're sorry, Baby Bop. *Baby Bop: Thank you so much. And I'm sorry for spoiling...whatever you're playing. (yawns and then walks over to the grownups) Dracup? *Dracup: Yes, Baby Bop. *Baby Bop: Barney and the kids are too loud. *Ishtar: What?! *Baby Bop: There's too much noise and I can't sleep. Besides, I have a tummy-ache. *Trafford: Okay, just take a rest so that your tummy will feel all better. *Baby Bop: Well, all right. *Ishtar: Also, you will not hear the noise of Barney and the kids. *Reese: Yeah. You can use earplugs so that the sound won't bother you. *Baby Bop: Okay. *(the grownups get a cup of earplugs for Baby Bop) *Carlos: Wow! Antonio already spoiled the game. He's being too scientific today. *Antonio: No, I'm not. I'm a fun guy. *Barney: Antonio's right. He just wanted to play by the rules. *Tosha: Yes, but rules spoil all the fun. *Antonio: No, they don't. Sometimes, rules can be lots of fun! *Barney: That's true, Antonio. So instead of fighting, let's all just start over and begin another game -- a quiet one. *Shawn: Oh. Like guess what? That's quiet. *Min: Like quiet mice wearing slippers. *All (except Min): Quiet mice wearing slippers?!! Eww!! Quote 4: *(Barney and the kids are ready to make the apple pie) *Barney: Okay, now. Here's the flour... (he puts a bag of flour on the table) ...and a mixing spoon and a basket of apples. So who wants to help me count the apples? *Antonio: I do! I can even count them backwards! Wanna see?! *Barney: Sure. *Antonio: Okay. (he turns around) 1 apple, 2 apples, 3 apples. (he turns his head back) See, Barney?!! I counted them backwards!! Funny, huh?! *Barney: It may be funny, Antonio, but it's a bit loud. *BJ: (he walks over and steals the rolling pin) All right! Now's my chance to play baseball! (laughs and leaves the classroom) *Shawn: I'll do it. I can count quietly, except if I hafta count them more than 11. *Barney: That's right, Shawn, because I only need 5 apples. *Shawn: Of course, Barney. That is the right ingreident for apple pie. *Barney: (giggles) Okay, now, where did I put my rolling pin? *Shawn: (quietly) 1...2... *Antonio: Hey, look, everyone! *(cuts to Antonio wearing a basket as a hat) *Antonio: I've got a new hat! (laughs) Funny, huh, Barney?! *Barney: I guess it is. *Antonio: Then how come nobody's laughing?? *Shawn: Because we are busy. *Gail: Yup. *Antonio: (gasps) Hey, Gail. (stares at Gail) *Gail: What? *Antonio: There's a bee on your nose. *Gail: (screams) AAAH!!! *Antonio: (laughing) Just kidding! Pretty good one, huh?! *Carlos: You're gonna wake Baby Bop up. *Antonio: Oh, no!! Now the bee is sitting on your hairband, Min!! *Min: (screams) AAAAH!!! *Gail: Antonio!! What's wrong with you today?!! *Tosha: Yeah. You're not acting like you. *Antonio: It's because I'm funny. (laughing) *Gail: No, you're not. You are just very, very weird. *Barney: Kids! Kids! All I need you to do is to be quiet -- extremely quiet. And my rolling pin. Where is it? *Min: BJ took it and he went outside. *Barney: Thanks, Min. I'll just go outside and tell him to give it back, okay? *Min: Well, okay. *(Barney leaves the classroom) *Antonio: Hey, Carlos. *Carlos: Yes, Antonio? *Antonio: Want to see me make it snow? (laughs) *(cuts to BJ playing baseball) *Barney: Oh, BJ. Where did you put my rolling pin? *BJ: (has the rolling pin) I have it right here. *Barney: Oh, that's nice. But can I have the rolling pin back so the kids and I can make the apple pie? *BJ: No. I wanna play baseball. The rolling pin is a baseball bat. *Barney: I get it. So you think the rolling pin is a baseball bat, right? *BJ: Right. I'm going to play baseball with a baseball bat. (he practices playing baseball with a baseball bat) *Barney: (giggles) All right, BJ. After you're done with the bat, it would be nice if you would... *(a loud crash is heard in the classroom and the kids are guffawing) *Barney: Oh, my! Something in the classroom is going on here! Come, BJ!! *(he comes into the classroom with BJ. They see the kids and Antonio covered with flour) *Barney: Uh-oh! ANTONIO!! *Antonio: Look at me, everyone!! I'm a snowman!! (laughing) *(the other kids look frustrated) *Antonio: I'm funny, huh, guys?!! *All (except Antonio): NOOOOOOOOOO!! *Baby Bop: (wakes up) Oh, there's too much noise in here. I'm going to the bathroom. Maybe there I can feel all better. Ishtar. *Ishtar: Yes, Baby Bop? *Baby Bop: Can I go to the bathroom? I have a tummy-ache. *Ishtar: Sure. Why not? *(Baby Bop goes to the bathroom) *Gail: Uh-oh! *Carlos: Now we'll never get our apple pie! *Barney: But Antonio is going to take a 5 minute timeout. *Antonio: Huh?! Just for being funny?! That's not fair! Released Dates *July 2, 1995 (Original print) *March 27, 1996 (Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection print) *September 16, 1996 (Paramount/Nickelodeon print) *November 12, 2003 (Hit Entertainment VHS/DVD print) *February 21, 2011 (Liongate DVD print) Previews